En el sotano!
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Hola! Aqui les traigo un fic pensado por Enigma! Ella es la cabeza! Yo solo soy los dedos y las palabras :D Espero lo disfruten!


_**Hola! Despues de una larga ausencia volvi n_n**_

_**Primero qe nada quiero aclarar qe esta idea no es mia....NO ES MIA...¡NO ES MIA! Retomo: ¡¡¡NO ES MIA!!!**_

_**Bien creo qe ya qedo claro ¬¬**_

_**Bueno! La idea no es mia...(Ya lo dijiste ¬¬) Sino qe le pertenece a Enigma! Si no la conocen bien entren a los Reviews de Toro & Iguana y alli la encontraran n_n **_

_**La idea me la dio ella por el msn,esqeee...Yo estaba corta de inspiracion y ella me dio la idea**_

_**Ademas se le ocurrio al ver un capitulo de la pantera rosa :3**_

_**Bueno ya sin mas nada qe decir sinoo....¡NO ES MI HISTORIA!**_

_**Jajajaja yo solo puse las palabras y el esfuerzo**_

_**Enigma es la mente siniestra de este macabro plan jejeje xD**_

_**Creador de los Combo Niños (¿?) Si alguien sabe digame porfavor ;)**_

**"En el sotano"**** (La idea del nombre tambien es de ella xD)**

_Una tarde normal en Nova Nizza._

_Las calles están repletas de niños y adultos en tareas diferentes._

_Niños corriendo felices por el parque y adultos comprando y ablando con otros adultos._

_Todos sonriendo sin preocupación alguna._

_Sin saber que debajo de sus pies se encontraba una habitación subterránea que daba con el paradero secreto de los Combo Niños._

_Aquellos cuatro chicos que protegían su ciudad,aquel pequeño grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos camuflados debajo de sus mascaras de Tigrillo,Toro Iguana y Aguila._

-Niños necesito que dos de ustedes vayan por Cabeza…no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y comienzo a sospechar que se escapo para ir al puesto de Tacos-_Decía el Maestre revisando detrás de unos Pilares._

-Nosotros iremos sin problemas Maestre!-_Se ofrecieron Serio y Azul_

-Bien son muy amables-_Dijo_-Vayan y regresen en compañía de Cabeza

-Si maestre!-_Así Serio y Azul salieron en busca de Cabeza el fugitivo_ **[A/N: Lo siento pero moría por decir eso xD]**

_Mientras Paco y Pilar de 16 años observaban a sus dos amigos alejarse_

-¿Y nosotros que haremos mientras ellos no están Maestre Grinto?-_Pregunto Paco de brazos abiertos en señal de pregunta_

-Mientras necesito que alguno de ustedes dos baje al sótano para traerme unos tambores que usaremos en la clase de hoy

-Yo voy maestre!-_Se ofreció Pilar saltando de arriba abajo muy emocionada_

-Ehh…bien ve tu Pilar-_Dijo Grinto mientras veía a la chica saltar de aquí a allá_

Después de eso la morena de ojos verdes salto hasta la otra habitación donde se encontraba el sótano.

_Al llegar se encontró con una puerta y al abrirla casi se cae por la profunda oscuridad de la habitación._

_Solo se podían ver los primeros tres escalones pero mas abajo solo se veía un negro intenso,una oscuridad tan intensa que llego a darle pánico el solo poner un pie allí dentro._

_Pilar desde pequeña le aterraba la oscuridad,aun mas si tenia que estar sola en un lugar así._

_La sola idea hacia que un escalofrío helado recorriera toda su espalda hasta bajar a sus piernas._

_Pero con todo el valor que su pecho podía mantener puso el primer pie en el primer escalón,lentamente busco en las paredes algo con que sostenerse y luego de unos segundos de búsqueda alcanzo a sentir algo parecido a un barrote y afirmándose fuertemente de el comenzó a bajar._

_Pasaban los segundos y ahora estaba mucho mas confiada hasta que sintió que el barrote se le acababa y al sentir que caía por las escaleras pego un grito tan fuerte que cualquiera pudo haber escuchado…Y cuando me refiero a cualquiera me refiero a Paco el cual se encontraba solo en el área de entrenamiento esperando la llegada de su maestre o la de sus amigos._

**FLASH BACK**

-Paco quédate aquí esperando a Pilar…Yo iré afuera a facilitar la búsqueda de cabeza-_Dijo Grinto_

-Si maestre

_Así Grinto salio del lugar y Paco se apoyo de espaldas a una pared tratando de despejarse un poco._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Y mientras Pilar caía por lo que eran unos 10 escalones Paco logro escuchar sus gritos y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez salio corriendo a toda velocidad al sótano…al llegar se paro en la puerta y solo vio oscuridad._

_Pero no fueron mas que segundos los que tardo en bajar las escaleras para socorrer a la chica._

_Hasta que la encontró con la espalda pegada en la pared y la mirada perdida en el vacío que los rodeaba._

_Rápidamente el le toco un hombro y al sentir esa mano ella voltio para verlo hasta que comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos._

_El retenía los golpes o al menos intentaba escapar de ellos pero al ser su amiga solo encontró una forma rápida,la tomo de las manos firmemente mientras ella en su temor forcejeaba contra el._

**-¡Pilar! ¡Pilar! ¡Soy Paco! ¡Tranquilízate!**

_En cambio ella seguía con el intento de querer escapar hasta que delicadamente Paco la tomo de la mano hasta colocar esta en una de sus mejillas_

-Soy yo…Paco…Tranquila…-_Decía el moreno sosteniendo la mano de ella en su mejilla_

_Y cuando Pilar abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que estaba frente a ella Paco solo vio dos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y desesperación._

-Pili…Soy Paco…-_Dijo el siendo contagiado por la tristeza que los ojos de ella reflejaban_

-…Paco…-_Dijo suavizando la tensión en sus manos que se aferraban a las mangas del moreno_-…¡Abrázame!-_Dijo casi en forma de orden mientras se aferraba al pecho de el y comenzaba a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, mientras el sentía la humedad en su playera por las lagrimas que ella dispersaba_

_El comenzó a abrazarla y paso sus manos suavemente por su espalda como un intento de tranquilizarla._

-… tengo miedo…-_Dijo ella sin separarse de el_

-Lo se Pilar…Pero estaremos a salvo siempre y cuando la puerta no se cierre…-_Respondió el hasta que de pronto…_

**¡PAF!**

_Se cierra la puerta por un golpe de aire y ambos saben que no puede abrirse desde adentro._

-Esta bien…Preocúpate-_Termino por decir el mientras se separaba de ella hasta que un grito de dolor lo asusto_

-¿¡Que que pasa!?

-Mi tobillo…Creo que me lastime…-_Decía ella hasta que miro y tenia una enorme cortada causada por el forcejeo de momentos atrás._

-Déjame ver…-_Paco se acerco y colocando su mano suavemente en la herida Pilar hizo una mueca de dolor_-Mejor quedémonos aquí hasta que alguien venga a ayudarnos…No creo que esperemos mucho tiempo.

Pero se equivocaba,había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos y el se acerco a la puerta golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas pero nada…intento entonces con el celular pero…¡Lastima! No hay señal…Lo único que les resta es esperar.

_Pasaron los minutos y nadie los auxiliaba,ambos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad que los rodeaba pero desgraciadamente comenzaba a hacer un frío sepulcral._

_Pilar abrazaba sus brazos y alcanzaba a distinguir su aire helado que salía de su boca._

_Temblaba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo fresa._

_Paco se quito la playera con la cual cubrió a Pilar y esta lo quedo mirando confundida mientras tocaba la playera que ahora la cubría._

-¿Paco que haces? Hace un frío de morirse ¿y tu te encueras de esa manera? Pontela no la necesito…-_Dijo Pilar_

-Déjala yo estoy bien…-_Respondió el terminando de acomodar la playera sobre ella_

_Unos minutos mas de espera y lentamente ella comenzaba a sentir sueño a causa del aburrimiento, pero el frío no la dejaba ni pensar en eso._

_Paco recordó entonces una de las clases de física del maestre…La fricción de dos cuerpos daban por resultado "Calor"._

_Fue así que Paco se acerco a la casi dormida Pilar y la cubrió con su brazo._

_Coloco su cabeza en su pecho y cubrió sus piernas debajo de las de el._

_Después de eso comenzó a acariciar su espalda con ternura, en un pequeño intento de hacer que se duerma._

_Su plan había funcionado! Comenzó a sentir el calor que Pilar le brindaba…Pero al pasar el tiempo cada vez se dejaba llevar mas por ese calor._

_Ahora podía sentir la respiración de ella en su nuca,su cabello negro rozando su espalda y su pecho descubiertos y Las piernas de el enredadas con las de ella._

_Lentamente Paco miro a Pilar,sin siquiera mover la cabeza y no pudo evitar el deseo de besarla…La duda estaba comiendo su cerebro, la duda del besara o no,la duda de demostrarle su amor de una vez o seguir escondiéndolo debajo de su orgullo._

_Tomo así la decisión y arrastrando su mano derecha al mentón de ella intento no despertarla y así fue acercando sus labios a los de ella…Unos nerviosos segundos después Paco alcanzo a sentir la calidez de los labios de Pilar quien se encontraba "Dormida"._

_Una vez sus labios rozando los de ella no pudo…no supo como despegarse, quería mas ,quería mas besos de ella, amaba la fragancia de esos labios y el besarlos por primera vez._

_Fue así que sintió un movimiento en los labios de ella y comprendió que Pilar había correspondido a su beso y continuo con su labor._

_Lentamente los brazos de Pilar lo cubrieron por completo,el la abrazo con fuerza hasta quedar casi pegados el uno al otro y comenzó a besarle las mejillas,seguido del cuello hasta llegar a el pecho._

_Después de sucesivos besos Paco levanto la mirada y robo otro rápido beso de los labios de la morena._

_Segundos después la levanto como recién casados y sin siquiera mirar los escalones comenzó a bajar las mirada estaba perdida,su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo bello que había sido el besarla y sin tropiezos llego hasta el final de las escaleras._

_Camino con ella en brazos por unos minutos hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una colchoneta y unas almohadas que se encontraban amontonadas en un rincón del enorme sitio._

_Las coloco en una posición cómoda y sin dudas recostó a Pilar allí,acomodando su tobillo herido e inflamado sobre una pila de almohadas para que se le hiciera mas cómodo_

_Después de ponerla en una posición cómoda Paco se tiro sobre ella, la abrazo con fuerza mientras se besaban de una manera exagerada._

_Pilar acaricio la espalda del moreno mientras lo atraía cada vez mas hacia ella y el acariciaba su suave cabello negro._

_Entre besos,caricias y abrazos Paco susurro al oído de la chica un suave __**"Te Amo…"**_

_Pilar sonrío y comenzó a llevar sus manos al cinto del pantalón de Paco cuando derepente la luz se enciende y alguien baja por las escaleras._

-¿Niños que están haciendo?-_Era Grinto quien los miraba muy sorprendido y con cabeza en sus manos tan sorprendido como el_

-Esteee….-_Dijo Paco muy nervioso y quitándose de encima de Pilar a la velocidad de un rayo_-Nada…-_Termino de contestar_

-¿Por qué están aquí abajo a oscuras? Y…¿Pilar porque no encendiste el interruptor?

-¿Cuál interruptor?-_Pregunto ella sentándose sobre la colchoneta_

-El que esta aquí al pie de las escaleras-_Dijo Grinto encendiendo y apagando la luz_

-Ehh…No tenia idea de que hubiera un interruptor-_Pilar no sabia que hacer o decir, ella y Paco no tenían ni la mas remota idea de la existencia de ese interruptor y además de eso habían sido descubiertos en una posición muy extraña, cosa la cual habría dejado confundido o molesto al maestre ya que seguramente el sabría que estarían haciendo._

_Pronto la clase de Capoeira había llegado a su fin._

_Los cuatro niños se despidieron de sus maestres con respeto,en especial Paco y Pilar los cuales no sabían donde esconder sus apenados rostros._

_Así los Combo Niños caminaron por las ahora oscuras calles de Nova Nizza,en dirección a sus casas._

-Que bueno que decidimos buscar en el puesto de Tacos primero-_Dijo Serio_

-Ese no fue el primer lugar donde lo encontramos…-_Dijo Azul_-Tu sugeriste empezar en el museo de historia natural,luego al parque,después de eso caminamos 23 calles,hasta que te jale de la oreja y cuando fuimos al puesto de Tacos el Maestre ya lo había encontrado ¬¬

-Ehh…jeje…Bueno al menos dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por tratar de encontrarlo…-_Dijo Serio como defensa, pero la única verdad era que solo estaba haciendo tiempo para pasar mas tiempo con Azul, para el, esa había sido una tarde única e inolvidable._

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa que están tan callados?-_Pregunto Azul refiriéndose a Paco y Pilar_

-¡FUE SU IDEA!-_Gritaron ambos muy rojos y señalándose entre si,pero ante esa reacción Azul y Serio quedaron muy sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez._

-¿Les sucede algo?-_Pregunto Serio_

-No…no nada…Todo esta bien,si bien…bien,bien,bien jejeje….-_Decía Pilar muy sonrojada y caminando con tropiezos_

-Claro…como sea ¬¬

-Bueno chicos aquí esta mi casa-_Dijo Azul_-Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós Azul

_Unos metros mas de caminata silenciosa llegaron a la casa de Serio_

-Aquí es mi casa…Adiós chicos!-_Se despidió el ojiverdes_

-Adiós Serio…-_Respondieron ambos chicos que aun les quedaban unas calles mas de recorrido._

_Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la morena ojos verdes Paco un poco y mas suplicaba un vaso con agua,y Pilar lo hizo pasar._

_Al entrar le pareció extraño el no escuchar la televisión así que pregunto mientras entraba a la casa._

-¿Mama?-_Espero la respuesta pero nada_-¿Hay alguien?

-Oye Pilar después arreglamos lo de la desaparición de tu mama pero antes…¿Sigue valido el vaso con agua?

-Ohh si claro!-_Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina y cuando Pilar se acerco al refrigerador encontró una nota que decía:_

"**Pilar llamaron unos amigos de la ciudad vecina y fuimos a visitarlos, tal vez no regrese hasta mañana o pasado mañana así que el refri estará lleno y por favor no le habrás a nadie ni salgas sola….Adiós te quiere mama**

**PD: Por caso de alguna emergencia solo llámame!"**

_Paco quien estaba detrás de Pilar también acababa de leer lo que la nota decía y sonriendo pícaro tomo la mano de Pilar._

_Ella noto eso y lo miro confundida_

-Estarás sola por dos días…En dos días pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿No crees? Yo si-_Dijo el acercándose de manera peligrosa a los labios de ella_

_Después de una décima de beso Pilar sonrío y dejo caer la nota al suelo, pronto Paco la cargo nuevamente como recién casados y comenzó a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de arriba que era la de Pilar._

-¿Qué hay de tu vaso con agua?-_Pregunto ella sonriente_

-¿Y que hay de tu tobillo?-_Pregunto el pateando la puerta de la habitación_

-Olvídalo pronto dejara de molestarme

_Ingresaron entonces a la habitación y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos._

_Después de todo..Tenían mas de 48 horas solos y su relación recién comenzaba a brotar._

_Era el tiempo suficiente para conocerse y expresarse de la manera que quisieran._

_Luego de unas picaras risas traviesas un cartel que colgaba de la puerta se hamacaba de izquierda a derecha con la inscripción "No molestar"._

**FIN**

_**Si si lo se....Quedaron asi con el final O.O**_

**xD**

**Pero sinceramente solo Enigma y Yo sabemos qe es lo qe icieron esos dos al entrar a la habitacion...Solo que no lo dire jeje **

**Qedense con el "Enigma" ¿? Jajajajajaja xD**

**Ya nos vemos/Leemos**

**ENIGMA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA IDEA!**

**TU ERES LA MEJOR! :D**


End file.
